South Vietnamball
South Vietnam |nativename = : Việt Nam Cộng Hòa 越南共和 : 越南共和國/南越 |founded = 26 October 1955 |onlypredecessor = State of Vietnamball |predicon = South Vietnam |onlysuccessor = Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball |nexticon = VC |successor = Vietnamball |ended = Present in America’s basement30 April 1975 |image = Aadafas.png |caption = REMOVE THE NORTH VIETNAM!!! |government = Presidential republic (1955–1963, 1967–1975) OK, let’s face it, It’s the puppet of USAball Military Junta (1963–1967) |personality = USA, Western culture, Westernization, democracy , freedom , hypocritical at times due to war with communists |language = Vietnamese French |type = Republic |capital = Saigon Little Saigon, California (Government exile) |affiliation = SEATOball |religion = Buddhism Caodaism Christianity |friends = USAball Franceball South Koreaball Australiaball New Zealandball Taiwanball Thailandball Philippinesball Californiaball Texasball Cambodiaball Kingdom of Laosball |enemies = Fake Vietnam Provisional Revolutionary Government of the Republic of South Vietnamball Chinaball Soviet Unionball North Koreaball |likes = USA, Capitalism, Caodaism, Christianity, democrazy, dictatorship, M16 rifles (best rifle in the world!), 360 no-scope, UH-1 Huey, F-4 Phantoms, American-made weapons, CCR Fortunate Son, Bolero music |hates = Communism, fakes, hippies, Kissinger, fake Vina oppressing & ruining the country, Re-education camps, 30 April 1975 (NEVER FORGET) |predecessor = State of Vietnamball |intospace = No, but was so close |food = Hu Tiu, Hue Noodle, Pho, Breads... |status = Still recovering & carefully taking notice of everything happening |reality = Republic of Vietnam |gender = Male |military = Việt Nam Cộng Hòa }}South Vietnamball, officially the Republic of Vietnamball, was a former capitalist countryball in Southeast Asia. He governed the southern half of Vietnamball until 1975. Under Catholic dictator Ngô Đình Diệm, he had flaming hot Buddhist monks trying to remove him as he thought Buddhists weren't anticommunist enough. Both Vietnamballs share the same the noble blood of ancient Dragon clan, and the same epic history, Both South and North Vietnamball were the result of "The Geneva Conference", while South Vietnamball refer France, USA and FREEDOM, North Vietnamball refer to unified and Communist. So when the Communist force take over the North Vietnam, in 1955, by Cheating in referendum , South Vietnamball was create, to prevent reunification, give FREEDOM, and to stop North Vietnamball and Viet Congball unified their country. But soon USAball, after doing some new weapon test, drop 2 kawaii bombs on Japan, he became emo and autism, and with the stupid congress, USA doesn't want to help South Vietnamball remove commie any more. USA also became politically disinterested due to unrest from hippies and due to a lack of monies due to the OPEC oil embargo. This time, South Vietnamball have to take care for himself, fighting with North Vietnamball and Viet Congball. Finally, after the Fall of Saigon, South Vietnamball have to run out of his country, to sail through the big ocean, hatefully lookback at Saigon, where he grows up, and some time on his boat, he dream about the day he come back to retake what he lost! Today you can find South Vietnamball in USAball (mostly in Californiaball and Texasball) with some descendants in Australiaball and some western countries. His descendants use his symbol to not only represent their heritage but also to distance themselves from the current regime, lifestyle, and culture of VNball. Relations Friends * USAball - Best friend. He supplied me with weapons, soldiers, and bombed commies clay but still betrayer for Am still alive in the souls of Vietnamese-Americans. He also introduced me to English, TVs, and his music. But thanks for letting me stay with you in the basement * South Koreaball - She supplied troops. I kinda like her dictator... * Australiaball - Same as South Korea. Some of my decendents live with him! * New Zealandball - Same as Australia. * Khmer Republicball - Same as New Zealand. He would suffer the same fate as I did, but under Khmer Rouge. * Kingdom of Laosball - Same as Khmer Republic. Was of supposed to be neutral but forced to fight with us because of internal invasion by Fake communist Vietnam. Unfortunately he would suffer the same fate as I did. * Chinaball - Is of true China (AKA Taiwan). I wish ROC was still alive and we removed genocidal cummies form China. I'm glad Taiwan still exist. Thanks a lot for remembering me!!!! * Canadaball - Supports me and is America's best friend/brother/neighbor. Anyone who is friend of USA is also my friend. Some of my decendents live with him as well! * West Germanyball - Is true Germany! He hating commies like I do! But REMOVE TRAITOR!!! * UKball - He didn't supply troops, but thanks for supporting me. Friend/Father of USA. * Franceball - Step-mother. Taught me french language and gib me favorite religion. * Californiaball & Texasball & USAball - Me and my decendents live in their basements. I have a Little Saigon in Orange Countyball and Houstonball. Enemies * Vietnamball COMMIE ASSHOLE!!! Tried to my destroy traditions and brainwash my people!!! REMOVE COMMIE TERRORIST!!! At least you hate Genocidal shit and that Ching Chong and you like my master... BUT STILL! Also, STOP BASTARDIZING OUR LANGUAGE!!! MY EARS BLEED WHENEVER YOU TRY TO SPEAK IT WITH YOUR HORRID ACCENT AND YOUR NEWLY INVENTED VOCABULARY AND NEW GRAMMAR RULES THAT DON'T MAKE ANY SENSE AT ALL!!! HOW COME IT'S "'''Bóng đá" '''AND NOT "Đá Banh"??? * Victor Charlieball - Cummunist Terrorist. YOU OF FAKE STUPID CUMMIE!!!! * Soviet Unionball - FIRST & BIGGEST CUMMIE!!!REMOVE HIM and his son Russiaball!!!! * Khmer Rougeball -Nothing but a genocidal cummie dictatorship.He also smashed the heads of babies and he tried to kill me. * Pathet Laoball - FAKE LAOS!! REMOVE PUPPET GOVERNMENT!!! * [[Chinaball|'RED' Chinaball]] - Another genocidal cummie who glorifies their genocidal leader. Y̶o̶u̶r̶ ̶l̶a̶n̶g̶u̶a̶g̶e̶ ̶s̶u̶c̶k̶s̶ ̶t̶o̶o̶!̶ * Cubaball - Stupid cummie. * North Koreaball - EVIL CRAZY CUMMIE DICTATORSHIP!!!! * Czechoslovakiaball - Of European Cummie. * PR Bulgariaball - Same as Czechoslovakia. * East Germanyball - Same as PR Bulgaria and he is fake cummie Germany. Gallery South Vietnamball2.png 2tZfASk.png|Saigon, 1975 AdBHgOT.png FaTXahJ.png|The Vietnam War] Kebab_-_Burger.png North vietnam and south vietnam by therazgar-d74mv1t.jpg|North Vietnam and south Vietnam Invasions.png 7HQMis1.png Vietnamwar.png Past is Past.png vrePIjr-600x1398.png Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Southeast Asia Category:Asia Category:Communist Removers Category:Buddhist Category:Catholic Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:Christian Category:Red Yellow Category:Dictatorship Category:Vietnamese Speaking Countryball Category:Vietnamball Category:Burger Lovers Category:Vodka Removers